nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
We Interrupt This Program
'"We Interrupt This Program" '''is the fifteenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 42nd episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on March 15, 2014. In the episode, Grant's viewing of a new film turns disastrous when Noah launches an arrest. The Episode Grant didn't like this movie. It was obnoxiously boring. The main characters cried again. Grant looked over at the Marquee sign. Adventureland. Oh, God, what a horrible story. A good concept, bad execution. The doors opened and sunlight strewn in. Grant glanced at the door. A dozen or so DAWN Captains walked in. Well, they wouldn't enjoy this movie. "Grant..." Grant turned. A concession clerk pointed to Grant in the crowd. One of the Captains had said his name. They advanced toward him. Strange... The theater lights came on. The movie switched off. The audience murmured in discontent. Grant saw Noah remove handcuffs from his pocket. Was he being arrested? Grant stood. Noah stepped forward. And the first of his rights were said. Grant didn't hear the rest of them. He ran. He burst out into Main Street. DAWN rebels looked at him in surprise. He turned and ran away from the Esplanade. Arrested? By DAWN? For what...for...? He remembered the notice. Arrest Niall. Arrest Harvey. Arrest Sasha. Arrest GRANT. They thought he was royal. They thought... His father at SWITCH. He couldn't be...right? Grant almost slowed down, but then he heard the Captains' whistles. He darted into the Central Plaza. A celebration was ongoing. In the midst of a bustling crowd, Grant removed his bright pink hat and put it on a random citizen. Then, he whispered with a horrible voice, "Run, you swine..." The random citizen yelped and sprinted. Grant slipped unnoticed into a nearby shop. In the doorway, he heard the Captains.. "Have you seen someone running with a pink hat? Brown hair?" Multiple people pointed in the direction of the castle. The Captain ran off. Grant slumped in the shop. Around him, dusty merchandise lined the walls. An odd selection. No one was at the register. Could Grant ask for asylum? No, the shopkeeper most likely worked for DAWN. He could at least ask for water, right? He walked up to the counter. He peered around the counter. No one was there. He tapped the register. He hit it harder. The wall moved. Grant leaped back. Grant moved into the back room. "Emilio?" a woman said. Grant stammered. The girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She stifled a scream. Grant stifled a scream. Niall and Grant stared at each other. Neither moved. The front door opened. Emilio's voice sounded. "Teresa! Ni! I got celebration cake...Mind you, it's a little dry, but.." He saw the open wall and the man standing in the archway. The cake fell to the ground. Emilio turned and locked the door immediately. He closed the blinds. He switched off the lights. He ushered Grant into the back room and the wall slid back into place. Emilio started to bounce on his toes in excitement. "Your majesty! Oh, my, I never thought I'd have a Queen and a Prince in my shop at once!" Grant's heart twisted. It couldn't be true. Niall shook her head. "This man is not my brother. Please remove him from the shop." "I shall do no such thing!" Emilio said. Grant shook his head now. "I'll leave. I-I'm not royalty." Now, Emilio groaned. "Oh my God, all you people do is deny, deny, deny!" The shopkeeper stumbled into the back of the shop. Niall saw to her surprise there was another secret room. Grant and Niall waited for the shopkeeper to emerge. "ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?!" The man yelled. Grant and Niall hurried after him. When they walked in, they gasped. The room was cavernous. The walls were covered with the stain-glass windows Niall recognized from the castle. Only now she saw it was the prophecy her mother mentioned on her deathbed. Etched in beautiful colors, clear as glass, were the names. Emilio began rifling through some boxes. He removed several picture frames. "The Keepers," he explained, "usually kept tabs on each other. They sent letters, compared notes, and..." he smiled, "They sent pictures." He showed Niall and Grant pictures of themselves. Niall recognized the Lumiukko's handwriting. Grant recognized the SWITCH letterhead. Niall as a baby, in the Queen's arms. Niall as a girl, in the Lumiukkon's arms. Niall and Elena...er...Gallifreyan. Grant as a baby, in the King's arms. Grant on the dock of SWITCH. Grant with his father. The CEO's last word, dotted on every picture, Gemini. Grant mumbled. "Oh, God..." And then, Grant turned, and threw his arms around his sister. Niall was taken aback, but then reciprocated the gesture. They didn't let go of their embrace until after the sun had set. Niall had found her brother. Grant looked at the last picture in his hand. The twins. Niall and Harvey. He grinned. He found Gemini. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Noah acted on his previous suspicions and proceeded to attempt to arrest Grant. He was ultimately unsuccessful as Grant found asylum in the same Magic Shop in which Queen Niall was hiding. The two end up coming to terms with their siblinghood, making them the first of the royal children to rediscover each other and accept one another. References The absolute and utter flop of a season, Adventureland, was referenced as a terrible movie playing downtown. Trivia *The phrase "Good concept, bad execution" was constantly stated by producers during the failed run of the second season. *Emilio makes fun of how every royal child denies their royal blood. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes